Much Much More
by K.AudreyLeto
Summary: I was given a prompt for some Pezberry fluff and this is what I came up with. Future AU, Rachel and Santana have been dating for five years and are both working incredibly hard, long days with few days off and it is taking it's toll on them. They finally have a day off together and Santana tries to make it perfect for Rachel... and she pretty much succeeds. Enjoy!


**A/N: This was literally written today as an early birthday gift for my girlfriend; who is probably the only person I will ever write Pezberry for. Happy birthday baby; I hope you like it and I hope you have an amazing day tomorrow.**

**And I hope everyone else reading it likes it too.**

**This story is AU set after college and nothing cannon applies after season four; Rachel and Santana finally dealt with all their sexual tension in their final year of college leading them to where they are now; five years later.**

**Warning: FLUFF**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Much… Much More**

Santana had just gotten off of work and as she locked the doors of _The Heights_; her very hip, very trendy nightclub in the heart of SoHo she nearly collapsed into the taxi cab and barely mumbled out the address to the driver. Tomorrow was Sunday and that was her only day off this week.

Every week in fact.

She was tired.

But she knew her girlfriend, longtime best friend, and admittedly the love of her life Rachel was just as- if not more tired.

Ever since they graduated college Rachel had been trying to make her Broadway dreams come true and until recently Rachel had believed they never would. For the past five years she had done a lot of off Broadway work and was close to calling it quits and in her own words _getting a real job_ when Broadway finally came calling.

It was an original role in a brand new show which meant a lot of rehearsals, and long… very long days.

Santana worked long days as well; but not as long as Rachel had been doing. Santana's ten to twelve hours shifts were nothing compared to Rachel's fifteen to sixteen hour days. Especially considering that while Santana worked hard; there wasn't a lot of brain or body work that went into making drinks and cleaning. Sure, she loved her job and her life… she loved owning and running one of the most popular night clubs in the heart of New York City but the work was relatively easy.

So while Rachel was doing three a day dance rehearsals in addition to vocal lessons and singing songs she was so thankful that Santana was keeping the household running.

It wasn't easy but it was something she did out of necessity.

"Hey babe," Santana said as she walked into their relatively small loft and leaned over placing a small kiss to Rachel's forehead as they girl laid on the couch resting. "When did you get home?"

"A few minutes ago," Rachel answered and Santana smiled sadly at how tired she sounded and then her eyes roamed over Rachel's body and again she was saddened by how tired her girl looked too.

"Are you hungry?" Santana wondered. "I could make you dinner," she offered and Rachel beamed at her. She was incredibly tired herself but there was nothing she wouldn't do for the girl she loved.

"That's really sweet babe," Rachel grunted as she got to her feet. "But I'm not so sure about your cooking," Santana pouted at those words but as Rachel got closer she felt her pout slipping and her anger diminishing.

_Damn that little midget and her stupid powers of seduction_.

"I appreciate the offer but I think I'm just going to bed," Rachel told her before pressing her lips to Santana's in a sweet kiss. There was something about those lips that never failed to get Santana's blood pumping.

Ever since the very first day that she felt those lips against her own she knew she was a goner for this girl… and even though it took her several weeks to finally admit it to Rachel… and herself; she knew the very moment that Rachel's lips touched hers that she wanted those lips to be the only lips she kissed for the rest of her life.

_So fucking what if Rachel Berry got her going?_

Like that hadn't been completely obvious anyway.

Except of course to Santana… and Rachel.

But they got there eventually.

And as her mind thought back to that day during their final year of college she felt Rachel's lips move to her neck… and yup she was a goner.

[FLASHBACK]

_Kurt was out of the apartment as Blaine was surprising him with an anniversary dinner and Santana was looking forward to a nice quiet night to herself because Rachel was doing some gay Broadway thing._

_And just as she was about relax with a few beers and a stupid chick flick movie that would probably annoy her anyway Rachel burst into the room rambling incessantly._

_ "Oooh Santana I'm glad you're here… I really need your help with something," Rachel's overzealous and annoyingly fucking screechy voice was making her ears hurt. It had been a long week and all she wanted to do was relax… but of course Rachel was there._

_Like she always was._

_And annoying her…_

_Like she always was._

_ "I have this really important scene for my show and I need your help."_

_ "Why me Berry?" Santana growled as she finally looked at the girl._

_ "Well because you're a girl… and a lesbian," at that Santana's interest was finally piqued and she started to fully listen to what Rachel was saying. "And I really need to know what it's like to kiss a girl so, would you please-"_

_ "Wait… what?" Santana cut her off._

_ "I um… I didn't get to the question yet," Rachel was confused. _

_ "Oh for fuck's sake Berry, I meant the lesbian thing."_

_ "Oh yeah… I um, I am playing a lesbian in this new show and I have to have my first kiss with a girl… isn't it exciting?"_

_ "It was for me," Santana said with a shrug._

_ "And I'm sure it will be for me too," Rachel said with a wink and for the first time in her life Santana felt tingles where she shouldn't be feeling tingles for Rachel fucking Berry._

_Where the fuck did that come from? She thought._

_ "Wait… aren't you the straightest of the straight girls?" Santana wondered and Rachel laughed. _

_Like really laughed._

_And now Santana was really confused._

_ "What… ever gave you that idea Santana?"_

_ "Oh I don't know… maybe the way you panted after Finn Hudson like some horny cat in heat chasing him around like he was made out of chocolate or something," Santana shuddered at the thought. "I mean he was just Finn, a tall awkward, teenage boy who touched himself way more often than you ever did with your school girl fantasies about him lasting a whole lot longer than the three seconds he actually lasted."_

_ "Ew and no," Rachel said. "While I'll admit that my early high school fascination with Finn was a bit intense-"_

_ "You think?" Santana cut her off._

_ "But that changed as we both matured."_

_ "When in the hell did Finn ever mature?" Santana cut her off again._

_ "Look Santana I don't have time for this… are you going to help me or not?"_

_ "Help you with what?"_

_ "Ugh," Rachel let out a frustrated sigh. "Have you not been listening?"_

_ "Well I've been trying not to but you NEVER. SHUT. UP!"_

_ "Forget I said anything," Rachel picked up her bag and headed toward the door. "I'll just go to a gay bar and get someone there to kiss me."_

_ "Wait… what?" Santana was now not only confused but also a bit worried. "Y-You can't do that?" She got to her feet and stopped Rachel from leaving._

_ "And why not?" Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and turned toward Santana with anger written on her face and they were inches apart._

_ "Because that is just creepy and wrong… and why do you need to kiss a girl anyway?" Santana asked._

_ "Wow… you never listen do you?"_

_ "Yeah… no I mean I did," Santana stammered because suddenly Rachel was very close to her and she smelled so good and her lips… her lips looked so…_

_What the actual fuck is happening? Santana thought._

_ "I-I mean I was listening… you're going to play a lesbian but why do you need to kiss a girl now… isn't that what rehearsal is for?"_

_ "Yeah… well yes I suppose but I didn't want to," and now Rachel was stammering. Could it be that Rachel was feeling this too? Santana not only like the idea she needed to know… so she pressed closer. "I mean I'm Rachel Berry and I am never unprepared… so I wanted to practice and I was hoping that since we're friends you'd help."_

_ "What makes you think we're friends?" Santana teased and Rachel's face dropped in sadness._

_ "I thought… I mean, I guess I was wrong," she tried to turn away but Santana stopped her._

_ "We're not friends Berry."_

_ "Yeah… I got it… I heard you the first time."_

_ "No I mean… we're not friends, we're much… much more," and with that Santana pressed her lips against Rachel's in a tender kiss that not only had Rachel's toes curling but had Santana's curling as well._

_When she pulled out of the kiss… she felt things she had never felt before._

_And certainly never thought she would feel for this girl in her arms… but suddenly she didn't fucking care._

_ "Wow," Rachel stammered._

_ "Wow is fucking right," Santana whispered before she pressed her lips against Rachel's again; this time she felt Rachel's tongue begging for entrance into her mouth and she was more than willing to grant that wish. And as Rachel deepened the kiss, Santana knew without a doubt that kissing this girl was something she wanted to do again and again._

_Always._

_And this time it was Rachel who pulled out of the kiss._

_ "I-I want more. Much… much more," Rachel husked and that was how Santana found herself on her bed with Rachel Berry's head between her legs._

_And she never once questioned the girl's sexuality… or her motives again._

_And she thanked god for Rachel's amazingly talented mouth, well- she more like screamed her thanks to god for it. Over and over…_

_And over again._

_And the next morning when Santana woke up to breakfast in bed she asked Rachel to be her girlfriend; and the rest his history._

_Or some crap like that._

[END FLASHBACK]

Rachel pulled out of the goodnight kiss and winked at Santana.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Santana said and then watched as her very tired girlfriend stumbled toward their bedroom and once Rachel was out of sight she had an idea.

She knew what to do to make Rachel feel better.

_Get your mind out of the gutter… it's not that._

She slowly walked toward their bedroom as her own exhaustion got the better of her with her plan forming in her head.

* * *

Santana woke up early… not because she had to work. This was her day off and one of very few days that she and Rachel had off together.

But she got up early because she was going to make Rachel breakfast in bed… just like Rachel had done for her after their very first night together.

And she also knew she probably wouldn't get it right on the first try… in fact there was no probably about it. There was a reason that Rachel did most of the cooking; on the nights she was home anyway.

And while Santana was skilled at making a few dishes she was not very adept at cooking in general… and breakfast was one of those meals that she was really bad at.

Especially with that vegan shit that her girlfriend ate.

But she tried, and tried.

And tried until it was perfect.

Because that is what Rachel deserved.

/

Rachel woke up to the smell of something burning but when she looked over to Santana's side of the bed and saw that it was empty; she smiled.

And she smiled because she knew why something was burning.

And a few moments later Santana came into the room and saw that Rachel was awake.

"Hey babe you're up," she said and Rachel snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yeah I could smell something… uh-" she trailed off because she didn't want to hurt Santana's feelings.

"Yeah about that… it took a few times to get it right but I think you'll like this," and that was when Santana fully entered the room carrying a tray of food. Rachel smiled and sat up in bed as Santana placed the tray in front of her.

Rachel was pleasantly surprised when she looked down at the food and saw that it actually looked really good.

"I-I made vegan pancakes, some of that facon shit… and I went to the store early and got some fresh berries, your favorite."

"I thought fresh berries were your favorite," Rachel asked with a wink.

"Just one fresh Berry is my favorite."

"Wow San… that was cheesy."

"Fuck you."

"Oh you will," Rachel winked again and Santana fell in love with her all over again.

"I just really wanted to show you that I love you and I understand that you're working hard, and that it's not easy right now," Rachel nodded. "I just wanted to do something nice because you deserve it… and because five years ago on this very day you made me a very similar breakfast."

"I remember."

"Happy Anniversary Rachel," Santana said before she leaned over and placed a sweet kiss to her lips and when she pulled away she watched Rachel's eyes flutter open. "I wanted to tell you that I love you with all my heart and that I want to spend forever with you."

"Are you…" Rachel trailed off at the look in Santana's eyes and the diamond ring in her hand. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Berry… I am doing much… much more than that."

END.


End file.
